A Mother's Joy
by maximumride42
Summary: Nellie and Michael find themselves in a situation. But, with the help of friends they can do anything. That came out not as expected, oh well please read and review! Multi-chaptered
1. Chapter 1

A Mother's Joy

**AN: This is my first fic! And any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is appreciated. It's Michellie, although I do ship both Blellie and Michellie. Enjoy!**

Nellie Paced Back and forth looking at the cool tile. She never thought that she would be waiting for the longest five minutes of her life at twenty years old! In five minutes Nellie's world could come crashing down. In five minutes Nellie's life could drastically change. "DING!" The kitchen timer sounded.

Nellie drew in a shaky breath as she walked over to the stick. She squeezed her eyes tight and counted to three. Once her eyes opened tears immediately spilled out. The seventh positive test! Nellie fell; she curled into a ball and cried for a good ten minutes.

_Oh no what about Michael?_ Nellie thought. _He just turned nineteen! Not only am I ruining my life I'm ruining his! What will he think?_ Nellie didn't know what to do. She walked into their shared bedroom and laid on the bed waiting for Michael.

"Hey Nell, I'm home!" Michael greeted as he walked into their shared apartment. Michael didn't get an answer. He walked into the kitchen but stopped dead in his tracks. Seven positive pregnancy tests? Michael picked them up and went to their room. He saw Nellie lying on the bed looking at the ceiling. "What the hell are these?" Michael questioned. Nellie looked up blankly.

"Mike, I'm so sorry, please don't hate me!" Nellie choked between sobs.

"Oh Nellie, don't cry! I could never hate you!" Michael whispered in her ear.

"Michael I just ruined our lives! Our singing careers are just starting out. Plus our parents, oh no, our pare-," Michael cut her off with a gentle kiss.

"You could never ruin my life Nellie, I am more than happy!" Michael replied.

" Really?" Nellie asked unbelievably shocked he was happy.

" Most definitely," Michael answered adding another sweet kiss.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed! It's going to be multi-chaptered. Please review! And remember don't tear me up, this is my first fic!**


	2. First to know

**A Mother's Joy**

**AN: So this is chapter two! I just realized how short chapter one was; I'll try to make this one longer. I hope you enjoy**

Michael and Nellie lay in their bed and just held each other. Michael's phone buzzed with a text from Blake. _From Blake: ON MY WAY BRO, YOU AND NELL BETTER NOT BE UP TO ANYTHING ;). _Michael couldn't help but laugh at his best friends' way of putting things. "What's so funny?" Nellie asked. It was the first time she spoke in recent time.

"It's Blake, he's on his way. We better be out in the living room by the time he barges in," Michael replied. Nellie giggled and followed his lead to the living room. To their surprise Blake was already stretched out on the couch. Nellie and Michael's apartment was just like his own apartment.

"It took you long enough to put your clothes on!" Blake exclaimed sarcastically.

"We weren't doing that!" Michael answered irritated.

"Whatever you say, hey I'm going to use the restroom," Blake stated.

"You have to use the master bathroom, the guest one is broken!" Nellie yelled down the hall. Michael looked up at Nellie.

"Nell, the tests are in the bedroom!" Michael whisper yelled. Her eyes got wide with fear as she stood up. Nellie ran down the hall to the bedroom. She yanked open the door and saw a horrible sight. Blake was holding the pregnancy tests!

"What's going on!?" Blake inquired with a hint of a growl. Nellie was like his sister. A sister who was knocked up by… by… his… best friend! "I'm going to kill Michael! Doesn't he know how to use protection?!"

"Blake Please don't!" Nellie yelled. Tears were already starting to leak. To her surprise Blake engulfed her in a hug.

A few seconds later Michael got worried. He made his way to the bedroom, and saw Blake hugging Nellie. As soon as Blake caught sight of him he detached himself from Nellie. Blake charged to him. "What the hell man! Didn't you learn to use protection in health class!?" Blake hollered.

"Blake! It takes two to make a baby!" Nellie retorted. That was true. Blake backed away from Michael and made his way into the living room. Nellie and Michael following close behind. They all sat down on the couch with an awkward silence.

"Sorry Michael, it just kind of pissed me off that you got Nellie pregnant. She's like my sister!" Blake said in calm, yet worried tone. "What's going to happen?" Michael and Nellie looked at each other with an equally worried expression.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a little longer, I hope! I'll update soon please review!**


End file.
